Secrets Zutara
by foofoocuddlypoops
Summary: Sequel to my story "Scars." Now that Zuko and Katara are together, how are they gonna tell the rest of the group? Will everyone be ok with it? what about Aang? Written in 1st person, Katara's POV. rated T to be safe. ZukoxKatara
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**this is a sequel to "Scars - Zutara" by me, so check tht out if you want, you dont have to tho it mite help with the reading XD**

**Scars link: .net/s/5887333/1/Scars_Zutara**

**thank you **

**fufu**

* * *

Zutara – Secrets Chapter 1

"How was your trip? What happened?" Aang practically jumped on me when Appa had landed.

"It was okay," I said giving a side glance to Zuko who returned the glace as he grabbed his pack. I slipped by Aang and jumped to the ground.

Aang followed and landed next to me, "What about the Southern Raiders?"

I grit my teeth, I had not forgotten, but Zuko had helped take my mind off them. I clenched my fists and looked away from the curious boy in front of me. "We found him," I said darkly, then shoved by the avatar.

"And?" he followed me.

But then Zuko came to my rescue, "Aang!" Aang stopped following me. "Let her have some space," Zuko said.

I heaved a heavy sigh and marched toward the ocean water. I looked out toward the sunset on the horizon, it caused the sky to be a beautiful orange color. I slowed my pace and slowly walked onto a dock that stretched out over the water. I sat heavily on the end and let my legs dangle over the edge.

My mind recalled the face of Yon Rha. I grit my teeth again and closed my eyes. I almost regretted letting him live. I felt like I had lost a long raging battle, I had given up when I had the advantage. He deserved death, why did I spare him? Then I remembered his pathetic existence, he was nothing.

My fingers gripped the edge of the dock. My muscles tensed and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt my pain overtaking me again, but I fought back. I would not give into tears.

Suddenly I felt the dock vibrate a little bit and I heard footsteps against the wood. They were slow, obviously not wanting to upset me, but it was too late for that.

"Katara," it was Aang. "Zuko told me what happened. I'm proud of you."

I didn't turn as I sneered, "I wanted to, and I wish I did."

"You did the right thing," he said. "Forgiveness is the first step to healing."

"But I didn't forgive him. I can't." I looked out over the water and breathed in the air, trying to calm my raging mind.

"But Katara…"

"Aang," I interrupted and closed my eyes again as I grit my teeth. "Go away," I knew my words were harsh, but I didn't care if they hurt him.

He didn't answer or protest, but simply walked away. I heard his footsteps until he left the dock. I bowed my head and opened my eyes staring at the water. My hands still gripped the edge of the dock. I felt a lump form in my throat, I hated this hatred that consumed me.

"Katara," a softer voice called my name this time. I hadn't of heard or felt his footsteps on the dock, yet he was only a few feet behind me. This time I turned and saw Zuko's soft eyes smiling at me, "It's alright, you did do the right thing."

I did not match his smile but let out a sad sigh while turning my head back toward the water. Zuko approached and put a hand on my shoulder. "If I did the right thing, why do I feel like I failed?" I whispered.

"Because you still want justice, and part of you still thinks he deserves death." His answer seemed too simple, too logical.

I turned to him again, "So what do I do?"

He smiled at me a little and squeezed my shoulder encouragingly, "You let it go. Even if you never forgive him, you shouldn't dwell on it." I smiled a little, he was right. "Now you should get some rest, you have been through a lot lately."

I sighed and nodded slightly, then stood up turning back toward the shore. I followed Zuko off the dock and peered up at a large building. "Where are we?" I asked Zuko.

"Ember Island," he answered. "This is a royal house that my family used to stay at during summers, but no one has been here for a long time." I raise an eyebrow as I followed him up the path.

We walked through some old doors that hung wide open on broken hinges, then through a hall and out into the courtyard. I saw Aang and the others standing in the middle of the courtyard talking. They all turned at our entrance and looked at us.

"Welcome back," Suki was the first to speak. I only nodded and stepped forward.

Sokka watched me then approached saying, "How are you doing, Sis?"

I grinned a little and said, "Better, and I want to say sorry for how I treated you before I left." I turned toward the rest of the group, "I'm sorry how I treated everyone."

Sokka smiled and hugged me, "You're forgiven!" Then he looked at Zuko and said, "What is with you and these fieldtrips, Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged, and Toph said, "Ya, what is with these fieldtrips? I'm starting to wonder if you're brainwashing the group one person at a time." Everyone chuckled a little. "What's your secret?"

Suddenly everyone, including me, was looking at Zuko. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. I held back a giggle as he said, "Um, you never know, I might have had monk training when I was a child."

Everyone laughed and Sokka pat him on the shoulder, "Well it's good to see you two back and in one piece."

My eyes widened a little but I shook it off because no one else caught how weird that sounded. It was only me. Zuko smiled at me discreetly and I wondered if he caught my slight blush. I looked away and stretched my arms, trying to change the subject, "Well, I am tired after all that traveling."

"Well, Aang brought your pack up here for you," Sokka pointed at my pack that lay next to Zuko's near the edge of the courtyard. "And each of us just chose a room. It's nice to sleep on a real bed after the hard ground all the time."

"Maybe for you," Toph said. "But I like the ground." She wore a big grin.

"Oh ya, all of us except Toph, she still sleeps outside," said Sokka.

I chuckled, "Alright." I walked over and swung my bag over my shoulder.

Suki followed me, "My room is down that hall," she pointed toward a door, "But you will see my stuff on my bed. Otherwise there are two other rooms."

"Okay, thanks," I said and headed down that hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 2

I chose a door and entered a plain room. There was a large bed that was still made neatly though dust had gathered all over it and the rest of the room. I set my bag down on a side table looked around the dirty room. Then a thought came to me, I pulled my waterskin out of my bag. After opening it I bent the water out and used it to wash the dust off the floor and walls. Then I spread the water in the air above the bed. I lowered the water and let it soak into the sheets down to the mattress, then I pulled it out taking the dust with it. I smiled then and put the water away.

I inspected the room again, now that it was clean. The floor was a glossy stained wood, and the sheets on the bed were a perfect dark red with a firenation insignia on it. It was a nice room other than the fact it was firenation, I would like staying here or the next couple days.

"You would," I was startled by a voice behind me. I turned and realized I didn't close the door when I entered. There stood Zuko with a smile.

I put and hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow, "I would what?"

"You would choose my old room."

My eyes rounded, "This is your room? Do you want me to leave I can stay in a different room."

He chuckled and walked in while looking around, "No, it's fine, I didn't want to stay in this room anyway." I narrowed my eyes when he closed the door behind him. "I just find it ironic," he said and approached me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. He dug his head into my hair and said near my ear, "I wanted to make sure you were settled and doing okay."

I pulled away a bit and smirked at him, "Is that all?"

Zuko returned my smirk and rested his head against my forehead, "Maybe I wanted a little goodnight kiss."

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth while his hold around my waist tightened. We kissed gently for a while and my mind was lost in the moment, I couldn't even think. My fingers tangled in his black hair.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. We both jumped and looked toward the door as we heard Suki's voice, "Katara, can I come in?"

I panicked and looked at Zuko, but he had already left my side after he quickly kissed my cheek. I barely caught a glimps of him jumping out the window. I turned back to the door, "Uh, ya. Come in."

Slowly Suki opened the door and peeked in, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm just fine," I said through a nervous smile and sat down on the bed.

Suki smiled too and sat down next to me putting her arm around me, "If it's still bothering you, you can always talk to me about it."

Suddenly I was confused, "Uh, about what?"

Her eyes widened a little, "About the man who… you know… from the Southern Raiders."

"Oh," I looked away. "I'm fine, it's better if I don't talk about it."

Suki bowed her head and said, "Alright." She stood up then and headed toward the door. "Well, if you need any girl-talk, I'm in the next room."

I nodded with a smile, "Thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight," I waited until the door was closed behind her before I let out a sigh.

"That was close," I jumped when I heard Zuko's voice again.

I turned and saw him sitting on the windowsill. "Stop sneaking up on me! You are going to give me a heart attack."

Zuko just chuckled then said while standing, "And you stop yelling, someone will hear!" I put my hand over my mouth a smiled sheepishly. Zuko smiled and snickered at my expression while walking toward me. He held my waist and lean close to whisper in my ear, "Now where were we?"

I giggled and I accepted his kiss. I smiled against his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck again. Our kiss deepened a little, then I bit his lower lip. He pulled away and I made a pouty face. He laughed lightly and his breath blew across my face. "We need to rest, Katara."

I whimpered, "Fine."

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. "Goodnight." After he said this, he let go of me and turned to the window. I watched him disappear over the edge then fell back onto the bed.

I slipped out of my over-clothes and crawled under the sheets. Sokka was right, it felt good to be in a real bed. I fluffed the big pillow then wrapped my arms around it. As my heavy lids closed and sleep fell over me, I was smiling. Even with the pain that had haunted me these last couple days, it still ended with a smile. I hadn't felt so happy in a long time. I felt warm tingles run up and down my spine as I thought of Zuko. He was truly something. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 3

When I woke I felt extremely relieved and well rested. With a huge yawn, I dressed in my firenation clothes and headed toward the courtyard. I was last to join the group for breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Toph greeted me first, I smiled and sat between her and Zuko who grinned at me.

"How did you sleep?" Aang asked innocently, he sat on the other side of Toph.

I looked at him and answered, "Great, I love the beds." Zuko mumbled something behind me so I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "And what was that?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked up at me from his bowl of rice. His eyes looked over the group and saw that all watched him. He lowered his bowl and coughed, "I just said she got the best one in the house." I wasn't the only one with a raised eyebrow now. "She chose my old room."

"Okay, that make sense," Sokka said. "I was wondering how you would know."

Zuko's eyes went wide, "What do mean by that?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and took another serving of the food. I smiled as Suki scowled at him, changing the subject, "Hey, let your sister eat before you take thirds!"

"Sorry, it's not my fault she's slow," Sokka said and Suki elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" he yelled.

I giggled and accepted the bowl that Suki now held out to me, "Thanks."

Some small talk arose and I enjoyed my breakfast.

"We should really work on some firebending," Zuko said to Aang. "It's been a while."

Aang nodded and stood up following Zuko to the middle of the courtyard. They started some simple fireforms and I watched. Then I saw Sokka stand up and help Suki to her feet as well. They started walking away so I called after them, "Where are you two going?"

Sokka turned back and answered quickly, "For a walk."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Sure they were. They couldn't fool me too easily. But as I thought about it, I blushed a little, thinking about last night when Suki almost caught me and Zuko.

Now it was only Toph and I sitting on the steps. "So you forgave Zuko, I see," she said.

"Ya," I smiled a little and looked at the earthbender beside me. "I realized I was blaming him for crimes he did not commit."

"So," she said. "What was he doing in you room last night?"

My eyes went wide and I caught my breath looking away, "Uh, what do you mean? He wasn't in my room last night, or at least not that I know of."

She smirked and said plainly, "I can tell you're lying."

I grit my teeth and looked away, "We were talking." That wasn't a lie, we talked.

"And…" said Toph.

"It's not your business. It was a long trip, we need to clear some things up."

"Mhmm," she sounded unconvinced, but gave up and laid down on her back.

I looked at the boys. Just then Zuko threw his shirt onto the ground exposing his well toned torso. I saw that they both were sweating under the midst of the hot firenation sun and the fire that they bent. My cheeks flamed and I was glad Toph was blind and couldn't tell I was blushing, she was already asking too many questions.

But Zuko wasn't blind and he look at me just then. He smirked and winked at me, which caused my blush to only intensify. I glanced at Aang and was glad to see that he was distracted by removing his shirt as well.

"Wow, you are helpless," said Toph. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"Katara, your heart just doubled its speed. I didn't even know that was possible. I might not be able to see plainly with my eyes, but I can see Zuko too, and I know it wasn't Aang you were looking at."

"Uh, I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Face it, Sugar Queen. I know about you two."

"What?" I asked innocently. "What about us?"

Toph sat up and faced me, "Oh please, you too are way too obvious. Zuko following you into your room last night, him jumping out your window a little later, then crawling back in, the way your hearts flutter whenever you see each other."

I sighed heavily, I was defeated, Toph was too good for these kind of secrets. I replied quietly, "Don't tell anyone."

She grinned triumphantly, "Don't worry, I don't want to spoil it for the others. I can't wait for when you tell Sokka."

I hadn't thought of that since Zuko and I were finally flying back to the group after the storm was over. How on earth would I tell Sokka…. Or Aang. I bowed my head and felt guilty. In a way I felt that I was betraying my friends by not telling them about Zuko and I, and especially after last night when Suki was so kind to me. How would they react to this secret?


	4. Chapter 4

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 4

An hour or two went by and Toph and I just sat there watching the boys firebend. I looked around at the house. It was in well condition, other than the plants that were growing everywhere. I felt odd sitting here, "Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the firelord in his own house?"

Zuko sat on the edge of an old dry fountain and wiped the sweat from his neck with a towel, "I told you, my father hasn't been here since my family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us." He looked to his left and I followed his gaze to see Suki and Sokka returning.

Sokka ran ahead of Suki and I noticed there was something in his hand. "You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster," As Suki said this, Sokka opened the poster. On it were images of us, or at least they were obviously supposed to be is.

I jumped up and approached them having a closer look. "What ? How is that possible ?" I said.

Sokka turned the poster around and read it aloud, "Listen to this:

'The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'"

Suki leaned over his shoulder and finished, "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

I heard Zuko groan, "My Mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst The Dragons' every year."

I raised my eyebrow. 'Love amongst the dragons?' I thought. But I let it go turning back to my brother, "Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves ?"

"Come on, a day at the theatre ! This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing," he grinned widely.

"I don't know," I said.

Toph stood next to me and said, "Hey, what's the harm of a little play?"

"Ya, Katara," This time it was Aang who spoke. "It doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"What about your firebending?" I was glad that Zuko was on my side.

But Aang was convinced, "That can wait, besides it's not until tonight. We can practice until then."

Zuko's lips pulled back in an unsure expression, then he looked at me. It was my choice. I lifted my hands in surrender and huffed, "Fine! We can go."

Sokka threw his arms in the air and yelled, "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away. I had to admit I was curious about this play since it was about us, but I thought it was a waste of time. I sighed, "I'll make lunch. The sun is high enough we could eat."

"Or we could go into town, it's better than cooking," Suki inquired.

"I like that idea," Zuko said as he grabbed his shirt. "I would like some fireflakes."

I raised my eyebrow, "Fireflakes?" I knew what they were, I was just surprised he wanted some, I didn't see him as the type.

"What," he raised his hands innocently. "I used to be a prince, remember? And after living in the earth kingdom, I miss quality firenation junk food."

I giggled and looked back at the group. I wanted to roll my eyes when I saw that Sokka's arm was around Suki like it was most of the time. I ignored it though and said, "Alright, if everyone agrees, I guess we can go to town." I snuck one last peek at Zuko before he put his shirt back on. I looked around and saw that everyone was in their firenation disguises. As my eyes scanned the group they ended on Zuko's face. "How are you going to disguise yourself, Zuko? Everyone has seen your face now, you could be recognized."

His eyes rounded a bit as his hand touched the scar, "I didn't think of that."

"You could wear your cloak with a hood," said Aang.

"But wouldn't it seem strange that someone would wear a black cloak under the midday sun in the firenation?" Zuko said.

"Good point," Aang looked at Sokka. He was better at ideas, but Sokka only shrugged.

Zuko sighed, "I guess I could just stay here. You could just bring stuff back for me."

I frowned, but before I could protest Sokka said, "We could just buy the food and bring it here."

"With what money? We used the last of it on the rice yesterday," Toph put in while crossing her arms.

"I have money," Zuko said. "I didn't leave the palace empty handed."

"Great," Sokka smiled. "So we'll all go to town and by some food while Zuko stays behind, then we'll come back and eat here."

My frown was still on my face as I found turn to speak, "Zuko shouldn't stay here alone. I'll stay here as well. I have been enjoying the rest after all that has happened the last couple days, and I am not that interested in going to town." Secretly I was interested in the town, but I would rather stay back with Zuko. And I hoped no one would get suspicious.

Sokka shrugged, "I'm fine with that, as long as you don't kill each other while we are gone."

"Don't worry, Sokka. We're fine now." I side glanced at Aang who wore a very slight frown. Then I looked at Zuko who had a nonchalant face. If he liked the idea of me staying, he was good at hiding it.

"Alright then, it's settled, now lets go, I'm starving," said Sokka walking toward the front door of the house.

Suki followed, "You just ate some fireflakes in town, how can you still be that hungry?"

Aang looked at me still wearing his slight frown. He seemed almost torn, then he turned to follow Sokka and Suki. Toph stayed back a moment and yelled at them, "I'll catch up in a minute." Then she turned to Zuko, "Since Sokka's stomach isn't thinking, can I have the money you said you had?"

"Oh ya," Zuko ran off toward a door that lead down a hallway of rooms.

Toph and I started heading the direction the other's had when Toph said, "You two gonna behave?"

I blushed a little and rubbed my arm speaking sheepishly, "Of course."

"Because you know we could come back at any moment."

I nodded, "I know."

Just then Zuko returned with a pack of money and handed it to Toph saying, "Now I want you to keep the money, it's supposed to last us a while and I have a feeling Sokka is as bad as my uncle when it comes to shopping."

Toph laughed and nodded before turning and opening the door. I followed her outside and down the steps. She turned to me one more time, "Remember, we could show up at any moment, and I am NOT covering for you." With that she ran off to catch up with the rest of the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 5

I waved after Toph then turned back to the large firenation house. I made my way back to the courtyard to find Zuko, but when I got there, Zuko was no where to be seen. I raised an eyebrow and looked around. Where was he?

I reentered the house and turned down the hall that I had seen Zuko walk down not long ago to get his money. I didn't see or hear him, but maybe he had returned to his room. I looked down the hall and saw four doors. Oh great, I didn't know which room was his. "Zuko?" I called. Silence. I knew now that he was hiding.

I decided to knock on each door. The first two rooms were empty. When I reached the third door I was starting to get frustrated. Nothing happened when I knocked, I stamped my foot and folded my arms across my chest. I was getting really annoyed now, "Zuko, where are you? If you sneak up on me again I'll kill you!" When I was met with silence again I gripped the handle of the door and opened it. I stepped in and inspected the room. I recognized Zuko's pack but he was not in the room. Where was he? Disgusted I turned back to the door to leave.

Before I knew what happened, I hit the floor and rolled from underneath to on top of a strong body. I struggled a little but settled when I heard Zuko laughing. "I got you!" he yelled triumphantly and his arms held tight around my waist.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "What did I just say about sneaking up on me? I could have killed before I knew it was you!"

Zuko didn't let go of me, probably enjoying the fact that I lay on his body. He laughed again, "Ya right! You're too slow, I'd stop you before you could touch me."

I struggled and got loose, sitting on the ground beside him and placing a hand on my hip. "Is that a challenge?"

Zuko rolled over and sat up. He leaned closer to me getting in my face. He wore a playful smile as he said, "Maybe it is."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to speak when I was on the ground again. Zuko had attacked me with a fierce kiss, but as soon as I hit the ground, he got up and ran out of the room as quick as he could. I smirked while jumping up and chasing him into the courtyard. Zuko spun around quickly and threw a fireball at me. I knew he was holding back for it was too small to be too dangerous. I dodged it and yelled, "Hey, no fair! I don't have my waterskin!" When I thought about it more I realized could have pulled water out of the air, but the firenation air was so dry, there wasn't much.

Zuko stopped, "Fine, no bending." He stepped into his fighting stance. In response, I made my stance as well.

I saw Zuko's lips spread into a wide smirk. It made my heart rate go up for two reasons, one reason was that it looked totally hot on his face, but the other is that I was truly afraid of him. I had no clue what I was doing. I never really fought much without water. But I smirked back at him, not letting him see my lack of confidence.

Suddenly Zuko dropped to the ground and swung his leg around at my ankle, but I jumped in time to avoid the move. But when I was about to land, Zuko's hand caught my leg and pulled so that I fell backwards. His other hand moved as quick as the first underneath my back to catch me from hitting the ground. He lifted me up carrying me bridal style. I saw his wide smirk had not left his face, "You aren't very good at this are you?"

I frowned, "I'm used to having water and being able to waterbend. I almost never fight without it." I squirmed out of his arms and he set me on the ground. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him with a frown.

"Well now is your time to learn," he attacked again, but this time he could not get hold of me. I spun around and slipped through an open door into a hall. I ran down it with Zuko on my tail. At the end of the hall was my only hope, it was a small window. It wasn't too small, but it would be slightly tight. I took the chance I jumped headfirst. I flew through with easy, though my leg brushed the windowsill.

I landed on my shoulder and rolled over, getting up as soon as I could. I ran down a hill and turned to see Zuko crawling out the window. I laughed, he didn't have my slender body and couldn't jump through. When he fell to the ground on his back, I laughed even louder. But then Zuko stood and looked at me with an evil glare so I turned and ran off. I jumped down a rocky hill and landed on the sandy beach.

Zuko landed right behind me and I was taken by surprise when he tried to grab me by the waist. I retaliated and bended a wave from the sea which sent him to the ground instantly. I turned to face him as he stood up again yelling, "Hey I thought we said no bending!"

"That was before I got water!" I yelled back and sent another wave at him. It evaporated into a thick cloud of steam almost instantly as Zuko ran forward through it. I sent more and more water and he avoided or blocked every wave. With a flick of my wrist I formed a waterwhip and thrashed it at him. Fire blazed from his hand and my whip disappeared. I grit my teeth and tried a sneak attack by forming a wave behind him. Once again he avoided it.

He smirked, "You're not good at this either."

My eyes narrowed and my eyebrows knitted together, "I just don't wanna kill you!"

Zuko blocked another whip. "Bring it on!! I wanna see you try!"

I smirked and spun around gathering a wave of water. I threw it at him and mid way through the attack, the wave turned into ice crystals. A wall of flame appeared before him and with a hiss, the ice melted and formed a puddle on the ground. When the wall of fire disappeared, Zuko was running toward me, my eyes went wide, he had arms of fire lengthening his limbs. I mimicked his earlier move by forming a wall of ice before me. He broke through it and tackled me.

His flames were gone but his arms wrapped around me as he landed on top of me. He laughed, "Got you again!"

I frowned from underneath him and turned my face away.

"Hey, there's no reason to be a sore loser. I think its nice that you don't want to kill me, at least I know now that you truly have forgiven me," I peeked back at him and he had a genuine smile on his face.

I gave in and smiled back at him. He lowered his head a bit and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and deepened the kiss happily. His hands strayed to my exposed waist, but I didn't protest, in fact, I enjoyed the feeling of his soft hands.

I didn't know how long the moment lasted, but I didn't care. I was in pure heaven, but eventually, reality called and Zuko rolled off of me. He lifted himself and leaned on his elbow and smiled brightly at me.

I couldn't help but notice how different the smile looked on his face, "You're so different, playful and free spirited. But your aren't when the other's are around. Around them you become rigid, why is that?"

He sighed a little and started to twirl my hair between his fingers, "Before Sokka and I left to go to the Boiling Rock, I told him I was never happy. Even though it was supposed to be sarcastic at the time, I realized how true it was. I really haven't been happy for a very long time, not even with Mai, or when I returned home after three years of banishment." He frowned and stared at the lock of hair that his fingers still played with. Then his eyes rose and our gazes connected. "But now when I'm with you, I really feel happy. More than I have since…" he bowed his head again, "Since a long time ago."

"So why do you hide your happiness from the others? They should see this side of you," I said.

He looked at me again, "Well, since we are hiding our relationship, I feel like I have to hide my happiness. How would I explain my strange behavior to the others?"

"Very true," I smiled at him. Silence collected around us as we just stared into each other's eyes.

Zuko's hand gently stroked my cheek. He smirked a bit saying, "I love you."

I was taken by surprise, he had never said that to me before. I didn't know if I should reply or just smile. I did smile, as well as blush.

"You can be a nasty little water witch though."

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Rematch?"

"You're on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 6

Fire and water collided over and over, creating massive clouds of steam. I tried everything – waterwhips, octopus, waves, ice – but Zuko dodged or blocked every move. It was true that I held back a bit, I didn't want to hurt him.

Zuko sent a fireball right at my head from only 7 feet away. I ducked my head and spun around, grabbing his leg and causing him to fall. Yes! I finally got him to the ground. Before he could move or retaliate, I quickly formed a swarm of ice crystals and threw them towards him, stopping them inches from his face.

For a moment he just sat there and stared wide eyed at the ice in front of him. Then suddenly we heard a voice. "I thought you guys said you wouldn't kill each other!!" It was Sokka who had ran down the path and was running towards us. The others were still at the top of the hill except Aang who had airbent himself beside Sokka.

"We were only practicing," I said while letting the ice melt and splash onto the ground.

"That did NOT look like practicing!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko stood up and rubbed the elbow he had landed on, "Relax, Sokka. I am fine. She's right, we were only practicing."

Sokka eyed us suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and turned to Aang, "So did you bring us food?"

"Yes we did! Suki has it," He grinned. "And don't worry, we didn't forget your fireflakes Zuko."

I glanced at Zuko a moment, then peered up at the others standing on the top of the hill toward the house. I saw that Suki held a bag in her hands. My stomach growled.

"Then lets go eat," Sokka said.

Just then I noticed sand that had collected on my dress from earlier. I discretely brushed it off, hoping not to provoke any questions. At least Sokka was mostly uncertain that we might still hate each other, I would let him believe whatever he wanted for now, as long as it wasn't the truth.

After the midday meal, Aang and Zuko returned to firebending, Toph, Sokka, Suki and I sat talking near the edge of the courtyard. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Zuko's body move violently to create large flames. I loved the way he moved, it was extremely intriguing to watch. In one instance, I became more than distracted by his form. After a while I caught myself staring, then turned back to the others that sat near me. All three of them were facing me.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" Suki asked in answer.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I just asked what made you attack Zuko," said Sokka.

"Oh," My mind was racing. I hadn't of thought of a cover story. "Well, first of all, he attacked me first." Suki's eyes grew wide and Sokka raised one eyebrow suspiciously while Toph only smirked. I bit my lip, ok, that wasn't the best thing to say. I need to save myself fast, "Well, um, it's because we got in an argument… over who was the better bender. So we decided the best way to settle it was with a small bending battle." That sounded convincing enough.

"Small?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"The only reason we knew where you two were, was a cloud of steam that we could see from the house," Suki added with a small smile.

I smiled sheepishly, though I was unsurprised. When my eyes rested on Toph, she was still wearing a devious smirk. She knew better. I just hoped that she didn't know too much.

That night we all headed to the Ember Island Players. As our group entered the room, Aang and Sokka went to the counter to buy tickets. I stood between Suki and Zuko who was in a cloak with a hood that hid his scar.

When Sokka came back he said, "Alright, we got a box so that we aren't sitting by a bunch of people, that way we won't be very suspicious and won't be seen or recognized."

"Good thinking Sokka," Suki smiled and grabbed his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"The play is supposed to start soon, lets find our seats," said Aang.

With a wide grin, Sokka lead the way to our section. We walked up a set of stairs then another set that had a curtain door at the top. Sokka held the curtain back for us and Toph entered first and I followed behind her. She sat on the end of the first row and I sat next to her. Zuko had gone the opposite way around the seats and turned to the front row in time to sit casually next to me. I had the urge to smile, but I kept my face blank and stared forward at the stage. I noticed Aang complain that he had wanted to sit next to me, but I was glad when Zuko said it wasn't a big deal. He pulled his hood down and Aang sat silently next to him.

Toph grumbled, "Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section ? My feet can't see a thing from up here."

Just then the lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the play. I leaned forward and said to Toph, "Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." My hand rested on the seat beside me. Suddenly this hand was covered by another hand. I looked at the owner of the hand, Zuko. He did turn to me, but the edge of his mouth went up the slightest bit. I looked back at the stage and grinned discretely.

The red curtain was pulled back revealing a boat with two people inside. My eyes rested on the woman who I knew was supposed to be me. She was a slightly large woman with thick stage make up and unbelievable cleavage. I jumped in surprise as a hand grabbed my shoulder and my hand slipped out from under Zuko's hand. I turned to see that the hand belonged to Sokka who had an excited grin. I smiled back at him and turned back to the stage.

The actress that played me took the focus by saying, "Oh, Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" The Sokka on stage said comically.

**"**Is food the only thing on your mind ?" My character asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." I peeked back at Sokka who was watching in disbelief. I agreed, this was terrible.

Then my actress stood up saying dramatically, "Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even to our dying breath." I grit my teeth. This was ridiculous. And I realized… this was going to be a long play.


	7. Chapter 7

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 7

The whole play was a disaster. The writers did a terrible and inaccurate portrayal of everything. Yet by watching each scene, I remember every true detail of our past journey. When the story arrived at the scene in the cave at Ba Sing Se, I became uncomfortable.

My actress approached Zuko's. "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive," I felt awkward as I felt Toph turn to me. I knew that Toph rarely made gestures like this since she was blind, if she did, she was implying something, and I knew what. I wanted to shrink into my seat and disappear.

"Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl," he said.

A laugh came from the mock watertribe girl, "The Avatar ? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this." Just then the Zuko and Katara on stage embraced each other.

A pit formed in my stomach. I hated how true this part of the story was. Though it didn't happen at the point in time the play had portrayed, it was happening now. And now in the form of this play, it was being shoved in my face. I felt guilt overwhelm me, I felt like I was stabbing my friends in the back.

The scene shifted to a scene where Zuko stood in a spot light. "Well, my brother," the actress of Azula said. "What's it going to be ? Your nation or a life of treachery " I watched the actor's distress and wondered how accurate this scene was.

The actor Iroh spoke up with a grin, "Choose treachery, it's more fun." At that Zuko crossed the stage to Iroh.

Then Azula simply yelled, "No way!"

The actor Zuko turned to Iroh again this time pushed him onto the ground. My eyes widened a little as he crossed the stage again standing beside Azula, then turning and pointing at Iroh, "I hate you, Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time!"

My eyes widened even more. I turned my head to the real Zuko beside me, "You didn't really say that, did you ?"

Zuko's eyes were sad as he look away, "I might as well have." I bowed my head a little, feeling bad for him, for I knew Zuko regretted this decision.

My eyes turned to watch an interesting fighting scene in the throne room at Ba Sing Se. At the end of the scene, Aang fell to the stage by the lightning from Azula.

Then it was the second intermission. As I followed Toph out of the theater, I felt a pit in my stomach that would not go away. When the group gathered in the hall, I noticed that Aang was not with them. "Does anyone know where Aang is ?" I asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago," Sokka said then folded his arms impatiently. "And I'm still waiting!"

I looked at my brother a moment and thought about making a smart remark, but decided to let it go, "I'm going to check outside."

I found Aang on a balcony. He was alone facing outside. "Aang, are you okay?"

"No!" he sounded angry.

"I think you overreacting about this play…" I started.

"It's not just the play!" Aang interrupted.

I leaned on the railing next to him trying to see his downcast face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Aang heaved a great sigh and finally turned to me with saddened eyes. "In the play you were with Zuko," I bit my lip as he rubbed his arm and went on. "And it reminds me again that you don't like me like that."

"Aang.." but once again he would not let me continue.

"I understand, Katara, you are over me and all. I'm not telling you that I don't respect that. But Toph told me that true love always finds a way, and I know that I love you so I was willing to wait."

I looked away from him and closed my eyes. The pit in my stomach grew into a gaping whole. I felt terrible. "Aang," I could only whisper. "I… I never wanted to hurt you, I really don't want to. But I think it is time for me to tell you the truth." When I looked back at him, he was staring intently at me, waiting for what I was about to say. I had to admit I dreaded this moment since I realized what happened back on Whale Tail Island. I took a deep breathe, "Zuko and I…" I had to look away, "We ARE together."

I looked back to see his reaction, his eyes were wide and his hands rolled into fists. "What!" he screamed and threw his hands in the air. My gaze hit the floor in shame. "How long?!"

"Only since we found my mother's murderer," I replied quietly.

"And you never thought to tell me?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the curtain to the indoors move. I averted my eyes from the angry avatar to see Zuko standing on the top step to the balcony. He looked at Aang, "The play is going to start again soon, the other's are heading to their seats."

"I don't care about a stupid play!" Aang yelled at him. Zuko's eyes stared innocently at Aang's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Aang, settle down," I said taking a step toward him.

"Settle down?" Aang yelled and threw hands about him, "If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!"

"What happened?" I heard Zuko and turned to see that he was giving me a concerned look.

"I told him…" I said to Zuko, "About us." I bowed my head again.

I heard a small gasp from Zuko as he looked back at Aang who had his back to us again.

I pleaded with Aang, "Please forgive my silence. I was afraid of what might happen. I didn't know how you would react to us returning and being… together. Remember when Zuko and I left the group, I still didn't trust him." As I spoke, Zuko descended the stairs and stood next to me in a supporting fashion. "I was still angry enough to kill him in a second. How…"

But I was silenced by Aang's outburst, "Maybe I liked it better that way!" As he yelled he spun around quickly and violently raised his hand. Fire flew from his fingertips.

Before I understood what happened, Zuko had pushed me to the ground behind him and took my place blocking a huge yellow flame. When the flame diminished, Aang took a step back with huge shocked eyes.

Zuko spoke then with a throaty voice, "Katara, I think we should return to the play now." His eyes never drifted from the stunned avatar.

I stood up quietly and wrapped my hand around his arm. "Alright," I practically whispered. I knew Aang needed time alone, he needed to think and regain control.

Zuko held the curtain open for me and I let go of his hand and entered the hallway heading to out seats.


	8. Chapter 8

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 8

During the rest of the play and the walk back to the house, Aang avoided me. He avoided everyone except Toph, who walked with Aang ahead of the group. I followed Zuko while Sokka and Suki walked hand in hand behind me. Sokka never stopped talking about the play, I was getting extremely irritated by the time we arrived at the royal house.

It was late and I decided to head to my room. As I entered my room, out my window I saw Aang and Toph walking down toward the beach. I raised an eyebrow and watched as they disappeared from my view. Then I turned to my bed and dug threw my bag. I pulled out my comb and brushed my hair until it was knot-free.

I was about to slip off my skirt when I heard a knock at my door. "It's Zuko," I smiled as I heard the familiar voice from behind the door. I quickly walked over and opened the door. He did not enter at once, instead his eyes searched me with concern, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine, why?" I answered quickly.

"Well, I didn't know how you felt after what happened with Aang."

"Oh," I bowed my head. I always seemed to forget my trouble whenever Zuko entered the room, but now that I was reminded, I felt my guilt return. I turned away from him and sat on the bed. He followed without closing the door and sat on the bed next to me. His arm wrapped around me sympathetically. I sighed, "I just feel guilty for not telling him at once. Secrets hurt people and I should know that. I thought I was smarter than this."

"Katara, it was a mutual decision, don't blame yourself." Zuko leaned his head against mine so that he spoke softly near my ear. "I was probably more afraid than you were for telling him. I just joined the avatar and I stole his girl already? I didn't think that he would be happy with that."

I turned and looked at Zuko's face, he was a sad smile. I returned his smile and kissed his cheek. "He was so angry and hurt," I whispered sadly.

"He really likes you, Katara. And I don't blame him. How could someone not like you, you're beautiful and wise, and strong. He has reason to be jealous." Zuko's hand that wasn't wrapped around me reached up and stroked my cheek tenderly then reached over to take my hand. I giggled a little as his lifted my hand to his lips that wore a sweet grin.

But suddenly the moment was interrupted by a call from down the hall. "Katara, have you seen Sokk-" I turned my head in time to see Suki with wide eyes and open mouth at my still opened door. In a moment Zuko had left my side and stood on the other side of the room. My cheeks flamed and his hand scratched the back of his neck.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Zuko and I avoided Suki's and each other's eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Suki rub her arm as she spoke, "Uh, sorry, I didn't really expect this, but… sorry I interrupted."

I stood up and walked toward her, "It's ok, Suki, we knew everyone would find out sooner or later."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Toph figured it out herself right away," I saw Zuko's eyes widen a little in surprise, I hadn't of told him yet. "And I told Aang today at the play.

"Oh," Suki smiled nervously, "So now it's only Sokka who doesn't know?"

Suddenly unexpected dread washed over me as I nodded slowly, I had forgotten about him. And I thought telling Aang was hard? How would I tell Sokka, my often over protective brother? Zuko seemed to share this feeling for I heard him groan.

"When are you going to tell him?" She looked from me to Zuko.

Zuko looked at me when he said, "We have to tell him soon, as soon as we find a good opportunity."

I met Zuko's gaze and replied, "We will tell him tomorrow morning." Zuko nodded in silent approval, though I saw dread in his eyes. This would not be easy.

"Alright, well, speaking of Sokka," Suki looked uncomfortable and wanting to change the subject. "Have you seen him? He disappeared after we got back, I ran to my room to get something and when I returned he was gone and he's not in his room."

"No I haven't" I shrugged. Suki looked at Zuko who only shook his head.

"Okay, um, well I'm gonna go find him. See you two tomorrow morning." Suki left quickly.

For a moment Zuko and I didn't move and there was another awkward silence. "So…" I said just trying to break the silence.

"I should head to my room," Zuko said. Then he took a step toward me. "But first, tell me how did Toph know?"

I blushed a tiny bit, "She felt you sneak out my window last night."

"Oh," his eyes went wide, "I keep forgetting she sees through the ground."

"And now we have to figure out a way to tell Sokka without him murdering you."

Zuko scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know but think about it tonight and I will too, we'll figure it out tomorrow morning. I'm too tired to worry about anything tonight." I wrapped my arms around him in a goodnight hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, Kat," I leaned back and looked up at him with my eyebrow raised. "What? I can't give you a nickname?"

"Can I call you Zuzu?" I grinned, I had heard Azula call him this. I was sure he hated it.

To my surprise he said, "Sure." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me quickly on the lips then he dug his face in my hair. I heard him whisper, "but only you can call me that, and do NOT tell Toph I let you."

I giggled and he kissed me one more time before leaving me with a wide smile. I closed the door after him and ran back, jumping on my bed with a giggle lingering in my throat. I loved that firebender, he always seemed to make me smile even when I felt the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 9

Morning came too soon. As I prepared myself for the day, I dreaded breakfast. Everyone except Sokka knew now about Zuko and me. I hadn't of figured out any clever way to tell Sokka, so I decided that if Zuko didn't have a better idea, it would be easiest to make it simple and just tell Sokka.

I slipped out of my room and turned down the hall. As I walked down the hall toward the courtyard I heard quiet a voice, "Katara." I spun around to see Zuko standing at the other end of the hall. He signaled me to come closer, obviously not wanting to be too loud. When I stood next to him he asked, "Did you come up with anything to tell Sokka. I preferably don't want your brother to kill me."

I suppressed a giggle but said, "No, I didn't." I bit my lip, I knew Sokka would be angry.

Zuko scratched his neck, "I think straight honesty would be best, we can hope that at least Suki could calm him down a bit, since she seemed to be fine with it last night. Hopefully that means she'll try and convince Sokka it's okay."

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"It will be fine," he sounded unconvincing.

"Alright," I said nervously; I crossed my fingers and hoped he hadn't of jinxed it. He took my hand as we headed down the hall. Right before we turned into the courtyard, he let go of my hand.

The other four members of the group sat in a circle talking. Toph felt us coming and yelled, "Well, hello, sleepyheads!"

Sokka turned and raised an eyebrow at us when we sat next to each other near the group. It was silent a moment as the he looked from us to the rest of the group who seemed completely casual, except Aang who seemed to ignore us. "Does anyone else find it odd that Zuko and Katara came to breakfast _together?_" he stressed the last word.

"Not really," Toph said as she stuffed her mouth full of rice. I glared at her, she didn't know that we planned to tell him, yet she was hinting at it anyway. She loved this game, and always made sure everyone knew that she knew something someone else didn't know.

My heart beat in my head. Please don't blow up, please don't blow up, I prayed in my head. "About that…" I said and took a deep breath.

"Katara and I care for each other, and if you don't approve we would understand, though it won't change our mind," Zuko said quickly as if he had prepared it and was relieved to get it off his chest.

I couldn't breathe for a moment as I watched Sokka's face. He was in utter shock for a moment, then his face turned red in anger. "You what!?" he yelled and stood up.

I winced, and looked away. But to my surprise, Zuko stood up too and faced my raged brother. "You heard me," he said calmly. "And I pray you will approve."

"Approve!?" Sokka yelled in Zuko's face. "I don't want my sister with a firebender!"

I stood up next to Zuko with a frown, "What's wrong with a firebender if he's on our side?"

Blue eyes glared at me, "Firebenders are known to take whatever they want, and they will even betray others to get it. Especially this one!" Sokka's finger pointed at Zuko's nose from only a few inches away.

Zuko knocked Sokka's hand away and took a step forward, "You trusted me before she did, you know I have changed and can be trusted!"

"I trusted you to be around Aang and not capture all of us or bring the firenation to us!"

"But you don't trust me with your sister!?" Zuko asked.

"No! I don't!" Sokka gritted his teeth. The two teenagers stood with only a foot between their menacing glares.

Just then Toph stood up between the two boys knocking each to the ground in opposite directions. Zuko landed on the ground behind me and Sokka landed next to Suki again. "As much as I would love to see a one on one death-match between you two," Toph yelled. "I am NOT in the mood for a lot of yelling. I just woke up and I did not get much sleep last night, so just shut up!"

"But Toph!" Sokka said struggling to his feet again, but Toph push him to the ground again.

"No, Sokka! As far as I've heard, you have been a little overprotective about Katara's personal matters. As weird and totally uncalled for as this relationship might be, it happened, and you're just gonna have to live with it. Now shut up and get along!" Toph turned and sat back down next to Aang who had watched silently.

Sokka crossed his arms and glared at Zuko. I sat down quietly next to Zuko who returned Sokka's gaze. It was silent for a while and Suki handed me Zuko's and my bowls of rice and turkey-duck meat from the market. The silence continued and the boys' eyes didn't stray, not even when Zuko reached over to take my hand. I blushed and smiled a little but when I saw Sokka's narrowed eyes, I looked away and dropped my expression. Then Zuko lifted my hand and kissed my palm.

At this Sokka stood up abruptly, "I'm going for a walk." He stomped off then with Suki quickly chasing after him.

I pulled my hand away and turned to Zuko who wore a smirk. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"He needs to realize that you are not his property," he said plainly with a furrowed brow.

"He is just trying to protect me, you don't need to anger him more than he already is," I replied harshly.

"That doesn't change anything, he is being overbearing and controlling," he said back.

I huffed, "Well at least Sokka cares about his sister!"

Zuko's eyes went wide a moment. Then he bowed his head and looked away sadly.

My eyes widened as well when I realized what I said, "No, Zuko, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Katara, I know what you meant," he stood up. "We should go talk this over with your brother."

I stood up too and took Zuko's arm, "Not yet, he needs time to think and talk things over with Suki. We'll talk to him when he is ready. For now let's finish our breakfast." He nodded silently as we sat back down. 


	10. Chapter 10

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 10

Zuko and Aang practiced firebending in awkward silence. Toph and I ran where we did the day before and watched. Aang was quiet and didn't seem to concentrate at all.

"So what were you and Aang talking about last night?" I asked casually turning to Toph.

"Uh," for the first time, Toph seemed for a loss of words. I raised an eyebrow as she stuttered, "N-nothing important. I mean he was kinda frustrated and, uh, he needed to talk."

It was obvious she hid something, "And what did he say?"

"Well, he told me about you guys on the balcony. And he told me what he did, with the whole firebending thing… and how Zuko responded…"

"And?" I wanted to know what she was hiding.

"And that's all," she said, seeming slightly flustered.

"Toph, I don't have to feel vibrations in the ground to know you're lying."

She huffed, "I'm tired and not in straight mind today."

"I've noticed, and that's why I know you're hiding something. You said you were up late. Were you with Aang?" I asked searching her face.

"No," she turned away.

"Yes you were! What were you talking about?"

"I can't deal with you pestering me!" Toph growled.

"Then tell me the truth," I replied simply.

She sighed, "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope," I smiled, "You didn't leave me and Zuko alone."

She frowned then and gave up, "Fine. But it's not what it sounds like okay." I nodded and waited eagerly for her to go on. "So Aang and I sat and talked until extremely late…

~Flashback~

Toph followed Aang quietly to the beach, "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Aang sighed and looked back at the house, "I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Aang, everyone else is FAR out of earshot, I would know."

"Alright," he sat on a rock. "It's about Katara."

Toph heaved a sigh and sat next to the avatar, "I told you, Twinkle Toes, if you love her, it might take time to…"

"No, this is different. She's with Zuko."

"Oh, so she told you," Toph said casually.

"So you already know? Does everyone know?" Aang stood up and threw his hands up in anger.

"No, Twinkle Toes, as far as I know, its only me. I found out right away because I caught them in action."

"In action? What were they doing?" Aang said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really know," Toph stood up next to him. "But I don't wanna spread rumors either. But anyway, was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, that's not all," Aang took a few steps and looked toward the water. "I don't know what to do. I thought if I waited, she would somehow magically fall back in love with me, but she didn't. and now she's in love with Zuko."

Toph step forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "The best thing to do know, is let her go."

"But I can't," he bowed his head and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aang…" Toph searched for the words that could express what she wanted to say. "Sometimes life doesn't go as planned. And Aang, you are the avatar, you are bound to find someone amazing in the future. And remember you are only 12, you don't need true love yet. I know you feel like an adult since you are saving the world and all, but you know that at heart, you are still a kid. And there is nothing wrong with that." Her hand left his shoulder and took his hand so that he turned to her. "Please don't try to grow up too fast."

Aang snickered, "I didn't expect to hear something like that from you."

"Hey at least I'm still enjoying myself like the kid I am!" Toph giggled back. "But seriously, Twinkle Toes, take it a step at a time. Life is only worth living if you are enjoying every minute."

"Thanks."

~present~

"After that, we sat there and talked for a couple hours and then finally went our separate ways," Toph finished.

I crossed my arms, still searching, "That can't be all."

I thought I saw a slight blush on Toph's cheeks as she turned away and said, "That's all you need to know."


	11. Chapter 11

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 11

Sokka wasn't seen for a couple hours, even at the midday meal. I was sure he and Suki, who had also not returned, had gone to the market to eat. When Zuko and Aang sat down, both shirtless from the heat, I had finally finished the stewed cow-pig and rice. I filled the first bowl and handed it to Aang, who took it silently, the second I gave to Toph, who immediately took a large bite. When I handed the third bowl to Zuko, he smiled and said, "Thank you, Katara."

I grinned and blushed a little as I said, "You're welcome." I filled my bowl settled myself next to the firebender.

"Yah, thanks, Katara," Aang said shyly.

I smiled at Aang as well, "No problem." I was happy even with how little he spoke, he hadnt said more than a word to me since the play the night before. The rest of the meal, though, he was silent.

Zuko placed his arm around me when the meal was over but the casual small talk went on. I leaned in againt his chest and sighed. For a moment it was silent when the conversation ended.

After a while, Toph the question that was also on my mind, "I wonder where Sokka and Suki are."

"I am getting a little worried," I said looking around a little in vein.

"Aang and I can look around and see if they are in the market or on the beach," Toph offered stretching. "I need to move around anyway."

"If you want," I said and side-glanced toward Zuko who grinned at the idea. I knew what was on his mind.

Toph stood up and stretched some more, "C'mon Aang, you need to get out of here." Aang stood silently and followed Toph obediently.

When they were out of earshot I said, "They seriously mean to leave us alone?"

"With how okay Toph seemed with it, I'm guessing they are spying on us," Zuko said looking after them.

I giggled at that, "So, you wanna give them something to spy on?"

Zuko smirked evilly and wrapped his hand around my waist. He pulled me onto his lap and my arms wrapped around his strong neck. I giggled as he bit my bottom lip then kissed me deeply. His hands rested on my back and one strayed up to my hair and got its fingers tangled in my brown locks.

"You two disgust me," I was taken by surprise at my brother's voice. I looked to see him walking through the courtyard then heading to his hall.

"Sokka? Where is Suki?" I asked while slipping off Zuko's lap. I felt awkward getting caught by my brother, but he didn't blow up like I expected him to.

"I don't know," he said simply without turning.

I jumped up and walked after him, "What happened?"

He stopped and spun around pointing a finger in my face, "I WAS going to come and talk about this nicely, but then I find you guys like this? It's disgusting! If you guys won't listen to me, than I won't pay any attention to it and leave you two alone." He turned to storm off but I caught his arm.

"Sokka, please? Let us talk about this, I can't stand you being angry with me or Zuko."

"Katara, just let go of me," he ripped his arm from my grasp and proceeded to his room.

Tears welled up behind my lids, but I wiped them away. I was so emotional about everything, I kind of hated it. When I turned to Zuko he noticed the slight pink under my eyes and offered a hug. "Don't worry, Kat, he'll come around sometime," he whispered in my ear.

"I hope so," I whispered back. Zuko leaned back and smiled at me sweetly. A single tear slipped from behind my lid before I could stop it. His smile vanished as he kissed my tear away. I giggled, he knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

"It'll be alright, he cares for you." Zuko kept encouraging me as he pulled me back to the steps and sat down. This time a sat beside him as apposed to his lap.

Zuko leaned down and rested his head against him. He seemed to take in my smell. I still felt terrible, though he made me feel a little better. I leaned down farther and nibbled my ear playfully, but I pulled away. I wasn't really in the mood for playful affection. He seemed to understand and backed off, only leaving his arm wrapped around me. It was silent for a while, but that was okay, silence was a good thing sometimes.

We sat there for a while in silence. We both breathed steadily and didn't say anything for a long time, until Zuko asked quietly, "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed heavily, "I don't know. Sokka I guess…"

"I told you, it's gonna be fine. He cares about you and your happiness. When he sees that you are happy and realizes that I can be trusted, he will approve. I promise." Zuko sounded so sure. How could he have the confidence I didn't? How was he always so strong?

"Zuko…" I said softly.

"Yes, darling," he replied with a slight smile.

"I love you," it was all I could say. It was the only thing I wanted to say, and I hoped he understood how much I meant it.

Zuko's eyes searched for my gaze, and our eyes met. He rested his forehead on mine so that our noses brushed each other. "I love you too," he whispered with a gentle yet strong passion. I was surprised by it.

"Why me?" the question slipped from my lips before I thought about it.

"What do you mean," he asked.

I sighed and I could feel as my breath blew against his face and get redirected back to me. "Why did you choose me?"

Zuko seemed amused by this question and a laugh blew against my face, "Darling it is you who chose me." I raised an eyebrow. So he explained, "Katara, you have the avatar as your admirer. The most important and praised person on earth wants you more than anything. Yet you chose me, a scarred, pitiful life that is hated by his own father and sister, and by his entire nation."

I frowned and pulled away to get a better looked at his golden eyes. I was speechless though I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell him how great he was, how loved, how respected, and admired. But I could not find the words fitting. "Zuko…" I whispered.

He gave a have hearted smile then kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, darling, I am blessed by your love. Now, we should find the others so that they don't search the whole island looking for Sokka when he is in his room."

I nodded while Zuko stood up beside me. He offered his hand and I took it, then he pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around me again and kissed my head as we walked toward the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 12

I smiled when my bare feet hit the sand of the beach, it felt so soothing. My hand held Zuko's hand securely. I felt like I was dragging him a long, "Come on, Zuzu, you're so slow!"

"Hush! What if Toph hears you say that?" he said pulling at my arm a little.

"Don't worry about it," I snickered and pulled him forward. "Why are you SOOO slow?"

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I stopped and put my hands on my hips while facing him, "I'm not in a rush, I just like it out here."

"Well I have never been a hug fan of sand," Zuko said looking down at his dirty feet.

I furrowed my brow, "You never complained about the beach before. In fact, I thought you like it." I took a step forward and took hold of his hand again.

"I only like the water," he said softly. "I like the water on my skin. It cools me down a little, and I like it."

I cocked my head to the side and lifted one hand to his head, brushing my fingers through his raven hair.

"You know what else I love about the water?" Zuko smiled a little while his head leaned a little close to me.

"Hmm?" I sighed.

"It's blue." I raised an eyebrow. "And blue is my favorite color."

I furrowed my brow, "I thought red was your favorite color."

To my surprise Zuko laughed aloud, "What made you think that?"

I frowned and thought a moment, "I don't know. I guess because everything in your nation is red."

"Exactly," Zuko said with a snicker. "Its so boring! I love the color blue because it seems so rare a color. And because it is the color of your eyes."

I was taken by surprise by that last comment and my cheeks flamed a deep red.

Zuko laughed at me, "I didn't know I could like any shade of red, but your cheeks just proved me wrong." This caused me to blush more, which only made him laugh louder. "Oh, Katara."

I tried to regain composer but I couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up!"

"What?" He smirked and kissed my forehead. I pulled away and started walking quickly across the beach. "Where are you going?" he called after me.

"We were going to find Toph and Aang and tell them Sokka is back at the how, remember?" I emphasized the last word sarcastically.

He followed slowly, "I do remember. And I also remember getting sidetracked because you wanted to know if I like the beach."

"So you are blaming me?" I crossed my arms in playful disgust.

He caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist from behind, "Maybe I am."

I laughed and tried to escape his grasp, but he held on tight. I was only a few feet from the water's edge so I waterbent a small wave that crashed against us both. The force was enough to push Zuko to the ground but he pulled me along with him. We rolled in the sand a moment until he pinned me to the ground. I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it up at him. But he only turned his head away and laughed at me.

"I thought you hated sand!" I accused when I noticed that he was unfazed by the sand I threw and the sand that had caked his garment.

"I do," he said and smirked down at me when I stopped struggling. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"But…" I stopped when I saw his smirk. I realized then that I was stuck under him. I had known that I was stuck before, but it just now sunk in. His evil smirk told of mischief. "Um, Zuko? I don't think this is appropriate…"

His furrowed his brow as he said, "Why not?'

"Well we are out in the open and all. What if someone sees?"

"Let them see," he said while kissing me on the lips.

But I spoke against his lips, "But, Zuko. Isn't it a little awkward?"

He pulled away, "What, I'm just kissing you. It's not like the others are never gonna see us kiss."

"Oh, I though… nevermind," I said, I realized he wasn't even on the same track that I was. I had to realize it had only been what… two or three days. We would not go too far.

Zuko frowned, "What where you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Katara?"

"I just felt odd, with, you know, you lying on top of me and…" suddenly Zuko seemed to realize what I meant and he gasped while jumping off of me.

I sat up as he said loudly, "Oh, Katara, no! Sorry, I didn't mean to… I hope I didn't make you think…." He stumbled over his words.

"No, its ok I just… didn't want… well um…" I stumbled over my words too at the awkwardness. 'Three days' I reminded myself.

Suddenly it felt extremely awkward and no one spoke. We avoided each others eyes.

Finally I stood up saying, "We should really find the others."

Zuko stood up to, "Yah… good idea…"


	13. Chapter 13

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 13

We didn't find Toph and Aang around the beach, so we returned to the house assuming they had gone to town. Zuko and I didn't find anyone at the house so we became very bored. I sat down on the edge of the dry fountain and Zuko sat next to me.

For a moment he seemed hesitant but then his arm wrapped around me securely. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. It was silent for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I felt calm and Zuko seemed like he was too. It was a nice warm day and the sun was hot on my skin. But it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, I liked the heat; it was so different to my home in the south pole where it was always cold.

Zuko sighed and I watched his chest rise and fall, "So…" he said. I giggled a little at his attempt to break the silence. "What's your favorite color?"

Now I laughed out loud, I was taken by surprise at the simple question.

"What? You know my favorite color," he defended. "Now what is yours?"

I still laughed a little as I said, "Um I don't really have a favorite."

"Oh come on, everyone has a favorite."

I thought about it a moment, "Well, blue and white are like the only colors we use for anything in my village. Clothes, blankets, beads, everything. But after seeing the rest of the world…." I thought more. "I like the colors of firelillies, and I like the green of earthkingdom dresses and the black of a certain boy's hair…"

Zuko laughed, "And what boy would that be?"

"Oh, you probably don't know him…" I said teasingly, pulling away and looking at him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "I don't?"

"Yah, he doesn't come around much. But when he does, its when no one else is around. He was always around in some form or another. But I just met him not long ago, and we are already great friends." As I spoke, I stared into space and tried to look complete dazed.

It worked, or at least he played along. Zuko crossed his arms, "Oh really, and what happens when you see him."

I smirked, "Magic."

Just then I stood up and walked away, Zuko jumped up and followed. I lead him to my room, I didn't like being in the courtyard all the time. And I didn't want my brother to walk in on us again. I didn't want anyone to get any bad ideas, though I knew walking into my room didn't help. Right now I didn't care. I just wanted Zuko's arms around me.

We entered my room and Zuko closed the door while saying, "And what magic would that be?"

I turned and batted my lashes at him flirtatiously. "A special magic…"

"Care to explain," He smirked down at me.

"Sure, just close your eyes." I smiled and he obeyed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed, "Come a little closer." He did what I asked, and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

He kissed back and grabbed my waist. Suddenly my feet no longer touched the ground for Zuko had picked me up. I laughed against his mouth and bit his lower lip. He carried me to the bed, the closest piece of furniture. He sat me down and kept kissing me as he took a seat next to me. His fingers tangled in my hair while his other hand held my leg. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I was surprised by it, though I did not pull back. My heart was beating at lightning speed in my head, and I could barely breathe.

Suddenly Zuko let go of me and pulled away, standing up and walking around trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" I asked concerned, standing up.

"Um, ya," he seemed flustered and did not sound convincing at all.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko turned back to me and gave me a halfhearted smile, "Nothing, its just…" he hesitated. "I didn't even move this fast with Mai, and… I just… I don't even know."

I furrowed my brow, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just… I need to keep my mind on the war right now. The comet arrives in a few days and… I want to be ready."

I felt like he was changing the topic dramatically, "When did we start talking about the war?"

"Katara…" he was still extremely hesitant even when he put his hand to my cheek. "I love you. I love you a lot, but… We are in the middle of a war. We need to concentrate on it."

"So, what do you mean?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"I mean, we need to stop this, at least for now." He dropped his hand and I looked away. "Once Aang faces my father and the war is finished… we can be together. But if our whole group continues to be so slacking, we won't win."

I closed my eyes and fought the pain that was filling my chest. No. I breathed heavily but I could open my eyes again without risking tears. I could be strong, I wasn't always an emotional wreck.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Zuko had crossed the room to my door. Then he opened it. Then he was gone. And I was alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 14

At dinner that night I sat next to Toph. Zuko didn't even join us and I was asked over and over where he was. When I was also asked why I was so quiet, I simply replied it was a long day and was happy when the other's left me alone. Other than that, I was mostly silent, only speaking when spoken to. After the meal, I helped clean the dishes, then snuck off quietly.

I found my way to the beach. It was dark and the moon was low in the sky as its light reflected over the waves. I breathed the air off the ocean and allowed my many thoughts access to my mind. What did I do now? I needed to concentrate on the war, but Zuko could always take my mind off important things, even now when he wasn't with me. I didn't want to believe there was a war, I just wanted Zuko right now.

What had happened? Why did he all of a sudden act so strange? I understood that we need to worry about the war but… what caused such a dramatic turn? One moment we were complete captivated by each other, the next he was out the door. How could I even think about fighting now? I remembered that the comet was only a few days away. I calculated the days in my head for a moment. Four days. How on earth could Aang confront the firelord within four days?

My muscles ached from all the tension. Now I felt worse by thinking of the task at hand. Everything was falling apart! Ever since Zuko joined our group, my whole life was turned upside down and inside out. First finding my mother's killer, than falling in love with Zuko, and all that we went through. It was hard to return to reality, and now that I had, I was terrified. None of us were prepared for the war anymore. We were going to lose. I knew it.

My bare feet touched the water and I was called away from my thoughts. Looking out over the sea, I felt summoned by the waves. And I did not deny the water its wish. I stripped to my undergarments and dove into the water. The cool world around me felt so very soothing against the raging stress. The security of my element relaxed me to the core and my worries about Zuko and the war was forgotten.

I finally resurfaced but only to relieve my aching lungs, then I returned to my underwater paradise. I wished that I was no longer a human, but a fish not bound by the necessity of air. I wished to remain here and never resurface to a world of war and destruction.

I swam for what was probably hours, I it didn't seem long to me. And I didn't care how long I was gone. The water was too wonderful to leave. But eventually I crawled out of the ocean and lay on the sand of the beach. I laid there a while and let the warm dry firenation air to evaporate the water droplets on my exposed skin.

I gazed up at the millions of stars in the deep black sky. The many legends of my people ran through my head. Legends of Kuruk the water avatar, and his love Ummi who lost her face to the Face-stealer. I saw the images stitched together by stars in my culture's favorite constellations. I loved the stars, they were the one thing that never changed no matter where on earth I was.

My eyes then drifted to the moon, it was high in the sky now. My mind saw Yue then, and I silently thanked her for her sacrifice, like I had thanked her many times before. Without her my culture would be lost, and I would not be the waterbending master that I was today.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a sound. It was a song, faintly floating on the wind. I sat up, searching for the source. I scanned the beach but no one else was around. I looked back at the house but the music did not come from that direction. Then I looked up at the cliff. There I saw a figure sitting on the edge above the waves that crashed against the wall of rock. I wondered who on earth would be singing at this time of night.

I stood up and gathered my clothes. I walked along the shore and welcomed the cool breeze on my damp skin. My eyes were locked on the singing figure. When I was finally close enough to recognize the black hair and bare torso, I stopped. Pain grew in my chest again. All the worry that had left me not long ago had returned, for it was Zuko on the cliff.

I turned around and hoped, no, prayed that he did not notice me approach. As I walked away, the pain only grew. I desperately longed for him to call for me, to ask me to return to him. I wished for him to take back what he said, I wanted him to embrace me again. I clutched my sides and resisted the pain. The pain of leaving him. I wondered if I would ever hold him again. If we lost the war…. Well then it wouldn't matter. But if we did win the war, would he want me back? Or would he be too busy with becoming the firelord. Maybe he would rather have a member of the firenation become his bride. Could a waterbender even be allowed to marry the firelord?

These aching questions swam around in my head and the pain in my chest grew more. But still I did not turn around, not until I reach my bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 15

That night I dreamed the first time since we stayed at the Western Air Temple. And in this dream I saw Azula upon a throne of blue flame, a menacing grin on her face and a firelord headpiece adorned her hair. A firenation general entered the throne room and bowed face down to the floor before her.

"What is this?" Azula's eyes blazed with anger. "I sent you to find me the waterbender who fought along side the avatar, and you return without her."

"I pray for your forgiveness, Firelord Azula," the soldier looked up smiling at the firelord. "For I have brought you a much more pleasing captive."

Azula raised her eyebrow but disgust remained on her face, "And what would that be? It must be worth this shameful interruption, for it might cost you your life."

"Oh, my lady, I don't believe punishment is needed," he stood then and signaled for three soldiers to enter with their captive walking between two. Azula stood, now intrigued. The captive man had his head low so that his long black hair covered his face. The third soldier grabbed the hair of the captive and pulled his head up to reveal the scarred face.

Azula's eyes widened as well as her grin, "Zuko," she sneered in malicious delight and descended the stairs of the throne. "How could my simple firebenders stumble upon you. I haven't seen you since the avatar fell, you disappeared to escape Father's wrath, like the coward you are."

Zuko's eyes blazed, she was tormenting him.

The general answered the rhetorical question, "He revealed himself in exchange for the weak water peasant's freedom."

"She is stronger than you will ever hope to be!" Zuko scoffed, receiving a hit on the face for his outburst.

"So," Azula got closer to Zuko now, searching his face. "You sacrificed yourself from you long hiding, to save a girl who would have died a much quicker death than you will." Zuko grit his teeth, but lost none of the pride in his eyes as they stared at his sister. "But now that you have shown your devotion to the girl, I am reconsidering her death." She seemed to get an idea, she turned away from Zuko, thinking it through aloud. "Perhaps I will have her suffer. Yes." This was appealing to Azula, "She will die painfully."

Zuko pulled violently on his captors, "Don't you dare touch her! Or I will murder you before your stuck fell!"

"Oh, Zuzu, you won't be able to help it. You will be watching," she seemed to think a moment, then made her plan while speaking, "From chains on the wall in a cell… where you will spend the rest of your days rotting."

Zuko struggled against the grip of the firebenders. "No!" he screamed.

Azula laughed maliciously then barked, "Take him away! Then send firebenders to retrieve the waterbender, and no setback this time. I want her here alive."

"Aye, my lady," the general said as the other soldiers dragged the still wrestling form of Zuko away. As Zuko struggled he yelled out my name. This cry screamed in my head and caused me to wake.

I found the group outside the back of the firenation house. Toph, Sokka, and Suki sat on the steps while Aang and Zuko were firebending.

"Isn't it a little early for firebending?" I asked as I sat down next to Toph.

"Zuko insisted that they get to work today," Sokka replied lazily. "He has been pushing Aang all morning."

I frowned as Zuko barked for Aang to do 20 hotsquats. "Has he really been that hard?"

Toph nodded.

"How long exactly have they been practicing?"

"About an hour," Sokka replied.

"Jeez," I furrowed my brow, "They need a break."

Sokka shrugged and laid down on the stairs. I thought a moment, an image of the watermelons I saw while searching for the group came to mind. I got an idea.

Ten minutes later I returned with a bucket of watermelons. I took two out and cut the top, allowing the juice to collect inside. Then placing straws inside, I used my waterbending to cool the liquid. I lifted them up to the others, "Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice ."

Sokka grabbed the first and I saw Aang jump in excitement, but he was stopped by Zuko. "Hey, your lesson's not over yet!Get back here."

"Come on, Zuko," Suki says, "Just take a break. What's the big deal "

**"**Fine," Zuko drops Aang, who runs to retrieve the other watermelon from me. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!"

"Maybe Zuko's right," Sokka considers. "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that." I watch Sokka, he strips his robe off revealing is undergarments and yelling, "Beach party!"

I laughed as I saw him jump into the ocean. Following his example Stripping to my undergarments and running toward the water. I jumped from the shore but before hitting the water, I froze a small board beneath my feet. Raising the water around me, I used it to propel me forward over the ocean.

I carried myself far off shore and enjoyed the fresh air. I bent waves to fly off of, only to land on my frozen board again. I was having so much fun, then from the corner of my eye I saw what I thought was fire. I looked to see flames on the shore. Fear struck me. What happened?


	16. Chapter 16

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 16

**"**What happened ?" I asked all who stood at the shore

"Zuko's gone crazy!" I made a sand sculpture of and he destroyed it!" Sokka yelled while struggling to gather a mound of sand. Then he spoke as an after thought, "Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

Confused and frightened I ran toward the house. I wondered what sparked this attack, and what it meant, why would Zuko turn on us? I saw flames closer to the house. As we approached, I saw a palm tree on fire and Zuko and Aang on the roof of the firenation house.

"Katara, can you…" Suki started but I had already doused the flaming tree.

Just then Aang disappeared into a window of the house. I gasped a little when Zuko broke throw the roof while a blast of fire instead of using the window. I was in shock as I waited for what happened next; I didn't dare enter the house. Then with a large gust of bent air, I saw Zuko's body fly out the end of the building. He hit the tree and landed in the bushes below. I ran to Zuko's body, the others on my tail.

"What's wrong with you !" I yelled at him, and Aang landed in front of us. "You could have hurt Aang."

"What's wrong with me ?" Zuko asked getting up and yelling. "What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away!?"

There was silence over the group, we were all thinking the same thing. Aang wasn't ready, and neither were we.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy ?" Zuko asked calmer than before.

**"**About Sozin's Comet…" Aang stepped forward. "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After ?" Zuko asked surprised.

**"**I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too," Toph added

"So… You all knew Aang was going to wait ?" Zuko's eyes scanned the group.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose." Sokka said, and then turned to Aang. "No offence."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se, I added then bowed my head. "Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong," Zuko's voice was course. He looked away and bowed his head. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." I looked up as Zuko told his story. "The day before the eclipse, my Father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My Father had finally accepted me back." He paused a moment. He sat down heavily on a rock, then continued with closed eyes, "We were discussing the Earth Kingdom. And General Shinu gave his report of Ba Sing Se and the earthbender rebellions that prevented the firebender from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom. This displeased my father and he was considering how to finish his domination. My father asked me if I thought that adding more troops would stop these rebellions . I said they would keep fighting as long as they had hope." Zuko then grit his teeth, "Azula spoke then, proposing that we burn the entire Earth Kingdom to the ground. This pleased my father, and he planned to use the Comet to end the Earth Kingdom like Sozin did to the Air Nomads. Burning it all and out of the ashes making a new world of one nation. A firenation ruled by my father alone." Zuko's voice turned to shame, and as he spoke fear seized me more and more, "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there…. I forgotten who I was."

My knees were weak and I collapsed to the ground. My whole body shook, it was worse than we ever thought. "I can't believe this," I choked out.

I heard Sokka speak behind me, "I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil."

Aang spoke but I couldn't listen. I felt sick. Pure terror caused me to loose track of the world around me. So this is why Zuko was so concerned. He wanted to save the Earth Kingdom. And now it was going to be destroyed.

"I know you're scared." Zuko spoke and I tried to concentrate on his words to Aang. "And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore."

I trembled again, "No I whispered. This can't happen." I opened my eyes and saw Zuko looking at me with pain in his eyes. I forced myself to stand, it was time to be strong. To be weak was to fail, and we could not fail the Earth Kingdom, not now.

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner ?!" Aang yelled at Zuko. He turned and walked away frustrated.

Zuko took a step closer, "I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" I felt slightly guilty, there was less of this important communication when all the drama was going on.

Aang kneeled and put his hands on his head obviously overwhelmed, "This is bad. This is really, really bad."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. It was time to be strong. "Aang, you don't have to do this alone."

I felt encouraged as Toph and Zuko joined me. "Yeah," Toph said. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down.

Sokka and Suki followed them and said enthusiastically, "Alright! Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire."- He point at each bender with their element then picks up two leaves, handing one to Suki- "Fan and sword!"

I raised an eyebrow. Then turned back to see a serious expression on Aang's face, "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together." Then Aang's face soften to a smile, "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

Suddenly we were all wrapped up and giggling in a group hug. Then I noticed Zuko not included. I smirked, "Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs."

He looked unsure, but then stepped forward joining the hug. We all heard a loud groan as Appa flew to us. My eyes widened as he landed on our hug.

"Appa's part of the group too!" Aang yelled and laughed aloud.

"From now on, group hugs don't include giant flying bisons!!" Sokka yelled as he struggled to get out from under Appa.

"Aright, buddy," Aang said patting Appa's nose, which cause him to get up, setting us all free.


	17. Chapter 17

Zutara - Secrets Chapter 17

Only a little over three days later (though it seemed like eternity), Zuko and I were riding Appa. It had come down to this. WE were on our way to fight Azula, and Zuko was to take the throne from her. The sky was a sickly red-orange color, and the comet could be seen.

I looked at Zuko. He was obviously worried, his expression was deep with thought. "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula," I said trying to encourage him.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father ?" He looked at me then and his eyes glowed in the light of the comet, "What if he loses ?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back," My eyes went forward again. "He has to." I didn't know if I was saying this more for myself or for Zuko. I was scared, no, I was terrified. But right now we had to be strong.

It was silent for a while, we were both building up mental strength. We needed it. All my fears were pelting my brain. What if Aang didn't come back and face the Firelord? What if we couldn't defeat Azula? What if Aang didn't show up in time to save the Earth Kingdom? "Would more innocent people die because of our failures? What was waiting for us in the firenation? Would there be too many firebenders protecting Azula?

I shook my head. I needed to be positive. We WILL win. Aang WILL return. Aang WILL defeat the firelord.

That thought dwelled in my mind for a while. Aang was so unsure about killing. If it came down to it, could Aang kill Ozai? Was the strength even in him?

Of course it was, he was the avatar. All the strength of his past lives was in him. But what about the avatarstate? He hadn't used it since Azula shot him, could he ever get it back?

Dangit, I was doubting again! I need to be positive. It would be alright. Aang could do this. We could do this.

I noticed then that Zuko was frowning at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're scared, aren't you?" his eyes glowed again. They looked like candles, but not soft like they were once long ago when we sat here on this bison on the way back from Whale Tail Island. Now they were strong and powerful, he was ready to fight. He knew his destiny and was fighting for it.

These eyes scared me more so I looked away.

"It will be okay, Katara."

I shook my head, "I just said that a moment ago!"

"You were lying."

"What? And you're not?" looked at him again.

"Katara," his eyes met mine again. I shivered. "You don't believe it, that's why you lied, I heard it in your voice."

I bowed my head but I couldn't escape our locked gaze, no matter how scared I was. "Do you believe it?"

Zuko sighed and broke our gaze, "I don't know. I didn't understand my destiny til two weeks ago or so. Sometimes I wonder why I am here and not with my father taking over the world."

I frowned.

"But then I see you… and Sokka, and Suki, Toph… and Aang, the avatar. You all come from different nations. Nations that my father wants to destroy, if his ancestors haven't already."

I watched his face, spellbound by his sincere face.

"I grew up being taught that the Earth Kingdom and Watertribe peoples were weak, just like the Air Nomads. I was taught that they were not as smart or strong as the firenation. When I lived in the Earth Kingdom, I learned how wrong I was. And then meeting you and Sokka, I learned that the watertribes are strong peoples. And they all deserve freedom." Zuko looked at me again. His eyes now sad, "I only want that now. More than power or anything else. I want those people…. Your people to be free."

A tear rolled down my cheek. I whipped it away quickly and smiled.

But Zuko still went on, "I don't want to be firelord anymore. I don't want power, I want to be one of the people. I want to stand beside a waterbender, fighting for her freedom, not my power."

My eyes widened. He was talking about me. "Of course," I whispered.

Zuko smiled. He looked so beautiful with a smile on his face. It seemed so odd at the moment. The moment of fears and fights.

"Zuko, we will win. " He nodded to me. "And you will be firelord." Then his smile dropped and he looked away. "Zuko."

Zuko didn't look at me, he simply looked forward. I noticed then that his eyes grew hard again, ready to fight.

"Zuko…" I said again.

"We are here," He said.

I looked then and saw the firepalace. Zuko directed Appa toward a courtyard. I took a deep breath. It was time.

The End.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**there is a trequel to this story. it is called "Healing" and it is still in process.**

**healing link: .net/s/5911461/1/Healing_Zutara**

**thank you for reading**

fufu


End file.
